Remembering May
by Dawnie'B
Summary: There was the sound of rain splattering against the glass. Johto wasn't known as a particularly rainy climate, yet the past week the rain wouldn't stop. His alarm o'clock rang, causing him to look towards the side. It was time for him to leave. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. Every rival was waiting for him, everyone except her. Contestshipping.


**Song inspiration: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, **it was on replay for every second I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

-X-

"Any new updates?" Drew asked as he took a seat next to Solidad. She pushed a cup of coffee by him, though he declined.

Solidad shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Drew balled his fists. His eyes wandered upon the window as he gazed at the outside world. It was vast, she had to be somewhere. She swore that she'd beat him to Top Coordinator first; she wouldn't back out of a promise. He knew it was best to stay positive, at least that's what Solidad advised.

"They are doubting the chance that she's..." Harley began, trailing off as he turned his head to the side, sighing. He couldn't bear say the word, preferring to heavily imply what he meant.

"She's alive," said Drew firmly, "She has to be,"

-x-

Drew gazed out the window from the hotel. He was up so high, the world seemed so miniscule from his view. He huffed, if only it were that easy to identify every little car, building, or person. If it was, perhaps they would have found her easily.

There was the sound of rain splattering against the glass. Johto wasn't known as a particularly rainy climate, yet the past week the rain wouldn't stop. His alarm o'clock rang, causing him to look towards the side. It was time for him to leave. He grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Every rival was waiting for him, everyone except her.

-x-

It was hard to concentrate, as he practiced his mind always trailed off. This wasn't like him, he usually maintained excellent focus. It's been a recurring theme ever since he found out. He barely managed to gather the required amount of ribbons in order to qualify. He tapped his foot; he knew he was going soon. He waited in the back, leaning against the wall as he saw Solidad complete her appeals. She valiantly smiled as the audience erupted into applause. Drew was envious; she knew how to handle herself very well after hearing about the incident.

He knew he had to maintain focus if he wanted a chance at winning. He gripped his Pokeballs tighter as he heard his name called.

-x-

He first started by dedicating it to her, like Solidad had done previously. He decided to use Butterfree, the butterfly pokemon looked back at its trainer, as if reminding Drew to focus. He nodded back, he had a feeling it was what _she _would want as well.

He had her in mind as he went through the appeals. He recalled the first time they battled together; she used her Beautifly and ended up losing. He didn't win that contest either, though after her reaction to the loss he undermined her. He wouldn't have seen her becoming as good as she had become. She proved him wrong; and it was because of her that he began pushing himself even harder to succeed

"Solarbeam, now!" Drew called out.

Light accumulated and was eventually blasted towards the sky. Sparkles descended, falling like the rain outside.

The audience again erupted into loud cheers. Numerous people stood up, clapping as Drew bowed.

The judges as well couldn't help but applaud loudly; it became evident to Drew that he had one of the highest appeal scores if not the highest.

"Good job, Butterfree," he thanked as he called him back.

-x-

Harley, Solidad, and Drew all managed to get into the top thirty-two. Drew ended up having the highest score with Solidad in a close second.

The three exchanged looks, silently congratulating the other. The matches flashed on the screen, familiar faces were all present..all except a certain one.

-x-

Drew rolled off of bed, rubbing his face as he prepared for the battle round that would take place later on. He made an agreement with Solidad and Harley that the three would meet up prior to have breakfast.

He changed into his regular outfit and hurriedly ran off.

-x-

He abruptly stopped when he saw Harley and Solidad had guests; three to be exact. Norman, Caroline, and Max waved at him, inquiring a small, polite grin from Drew to form.

"Great job topping the appeals yesterday," Caroline said, stretching out her arm to congratulate Drew.

"Thank you," he said, shaking it.

He wanted to ask what brought them to Johto. He hoped it was to watch their beloved daughter and sister's rivals slash friends compete. He prayed it wasn't anything involving her disappearance.

Max coughed. "We haven't gotten any news about the case. We just came here to watch you all compete," he informed, as if he read Drew's mind.

-x-

"You couldn't have gone a little easier on her?" Harley chuckled as Drew walked out.

"I wasn't aiming to embarrass her," Drew said just before the girl, a new trainer came out. Harley and Solidad watched Drew congratulate her publicly and tell her to keep practicing because she had strong potential.

"You were so good, no wonder you were runner-up in Hoenn's Grand Festival," The girl said as she wiped off some tears.

Drew shrugged, "During my first contest I only made it to the top thirty-two, the second was when I became runner-up," he glided his hand around, identifying all the coordinators gathered in the room. "We all started off just like you, most probably didn't even reach the top eight during their first grand festival."

Solidad smiled, offering a handkerchief, "It's true. During my first Grand Festival I didn't even make it past the appeals," she revealed.

The rookie trainer's mouth flew open, "W-What?"

"Not lying," Solidad said, gazing at Drew and Harley's equally astonished faces. "I cried too, though after that day I vowed to become a better trainer. The following year I reached the top four," she then winked.

"I'll be sure to win it next year," The young trainer vowed as she quickly rubbed the last of her tears and clenched her fist in determination.

"That's the spirit, sweetie," Harley said, pumping his fist in the air. "Though I made it to the top four my first venture."

There was a familiar feeling as he watched the young trainer leave with her head up. It didn't help that in her first contest she reached the top eight until her loss to him. It was reminiscent of the first Grand Festival a certain someone competed in.

-x-

Drew knew it was only a matter of time before either Solidad, Harley, or himself had to go against each other. All made it to the top four, and the first match was between Solidad and Drew.

Both shook hands before their battle proceeded. Drew could see the Maples watching attentively as the match started.

It was a combination of Absol and Roserade for Drew against Solidad's Slowbro and Pidgeot.

Drew had a feeling the match would go down to the wire, similar to the match before his last. He concentrated, attempting to maintain a calm composure. They were about even for the beginning as once points subtracted for one of the coordinators, they also subtracted from the other.

"Hyperbeam," Solidad called out as a blast of fire directed towards Absol.

"Water Pulse!" Drew called out. The tornado of water sucked up the fire, dissolving it and eventually hitting Slowbro.

"Now, Roserade, use petal dance!" Drew commanded. Roserade spun around as pink petals from all around it's body formed and was aimed straight at Slowbro and Pidgeot.

Immediately after, Drew commanded Absol to use razor wind. The scythe on Absol's head grew white as a white, crescent-shaped beam of energy was released

"Psychic," Solidad said, maintaining composure as the Absol's attack ceased and eventually turned to glittering dust. "Pidgeot, use double team once more then use aerial ace,"

"Dodge!" Drew yelled just as both his Pokemon were hit.

Solidad took the lead again.

"Magical Leaf!" Drew told Roserade.

The leaves released were glowing as Roserade spun around. He then told Absol to use razor wind simultaneously. The two attacks combined, offering a strong hit to both pokemon.

"Feather dance," Solidad said as she noticed Drew took the lead with just a minute left.

"Iron Tail!" Drew commanded Absol. The pokemon broke through the feathers, eventually jumping and hitting Pidgeot. The bird pokemon fell to the ground.

"Pidgeot!" Solidad called out, her composure slightly chipping.

"Now, Roserade, use stun spore!" An orange powder was released and hit Slowbro. Following up, Drew called out "pin missile."

The timer reached zero, Drew advanced by just a few points. Solidad smiled, immediately shaking Drew's hand.

"Wonderful," she complimented.

"You too, this was my hardest match to date," he said as he wiped his forehead. He was struck with the realization that he finally beat Solidad. Not counting practice matches in which both battled for fun, he had never won against her in a contest, much less a Grand Festival. He had always gotten close, though this was his first win.

He looked up at the crowd-specifically where the Maples' were seated. He saw them smile back, applauding at his return to the finals.

"Go win," Solidad whispered encouragingly.

-x-

The final buzzer struck as the smoke cleared. Drew ended up going against Harley, who wasn't any easier than Solidad. With renewed focus Drew ended up pulling off the win, though by just barely. He waved to the crowd as they handed him a bouquet.

"Drew Hayden, Top Coordinator of Johto!" The announcer cheered as the applause grew in volume.

"Can't say anything bitchy about this," Hayley said as he shook Drew's hand. "Though don't expect to win next year, that's my time to shine," he warned. His lips then curved into a smile as he too began cheering.

"Drew, Drew, Drew!" The crowd roared.

-x-

He couldn't stay inside, something drew him to the shores; the chill from the water evidently swirling with the wind as the sound of owls and laughter filled the night. Drew leaned his arm lazily against the top of the wooden chair as he sat, idle, the events of the day haven't full sunk in.

"Good job," A voice squeaked from behind.

Drew rolled his eyes, since the win he had been hounded by a ton of reporters as well as fans. Part of the reason he assumed he enjoyed the outdoors and dark was due to the flashing cameras and business of the inside.

He turned his head, ready to politely dismiss the fangirl when his throat suddenly grew dry. He blinked, trying to ensure he wasn't dreaming.

"May..." he cooed, immediately getting up and running to her.

"Drew," she replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. She was wearing a white dress as she threw her arms around him, burying her head in his chest.

"Where have you been?" he asked brashly. She bit her lip; no answer came out of her mouth.

He rolled his eyes, "May, everyone was worried about what could have happened," he reminded as she looked away, focusing her attention off his eyes. Drew gulped, he assumed whatever happened was difficult to discuss. Though he was curious, he figured he'd let her speak when she was ready. "Tell me later, come inside, everyone's waiting for you," He interlocked his fingers with her and lightly pulled her arm towards the after party building.

"I can't go," May said, not even moving a muscle.

"Why not?" Drew asked, raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed hard, a couple tears descended and rolled off her chin. The moon's light caused her eyes to sparkle as she let go of his hand with much reluctance.

"You don't want to see them?" Drew asked, raising his voice a decibel higher. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused at what May was trying to indicate to him.

"I do, but I can't," she said in an unstable voice as she wiped off tears.

"Where are your pokemon? Why are you wearing a dress?" Drew asked, "What's going on, May?" he questioned, placing a hand on his hip as he awaited her answer.

Face down, she walked closer to him. The wind swept through her hair, causing it to flow as she lightly grasped half of Drew's face and began pulling her lips to his. Drew leaned forward, placing a hand on her back and bringing her closer.

They pulled away as more tears rained down May's face, "I love you," she choked out. "I just wanted you to know that,"

"May, what's going on?" He said as he grabbed his shoulders.

"You're going to have a great career. You'll win the grand festival again, you'll go down as one of the best coordinators in history.." She began rambling as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. She sniffled, "You'll get married one day, have a great family, and you'll have a nice, long life," she predicted.

"What are you trying to say?" his eyes were wide as he tried to get May to explain what she was going for.

May looked towards the city landscape, the tall buildings, the sound of laughter echoing through the air, the stars and ocean, and finally at Drew. Her faced softened, "You'll find out what I mean later," she grasped his arm, "Thank you,"

"May do you realize what you're saying? You sound like you're..." Drew trailed off from the thought; he didn't want to think about the possibility.

"Thank you for being a good rival and inspiring me to be a better coordinator. Thank you for helping me all those times, for being my friend, someone special in my heart," she said as she let go of him and backed away.

"May," Drew said softly, "What the Hell are you doing?" He maneuvered closer as he tried to get her to elaborate.

"Good bye, Drew," She caressed his face before leaving one last kiss on his cheek.

-X-

Drew's eyes suddenly fluttered open, he was breathing heavily as he sat up-right. He placed a hand against his cheek, his fingers traveling to his lips. He breathed in the scent of his surroundings; it was as if she appeared to him. He could've sworn she was just there, speaking nonsense and avoiding all his questions.

He stood up as he investigated the beach; there wasn't a single person or pokemon present. The footprints showed no traces of other individuals approaching him either. He scratched his head in confusion; he theorized he just had a lucid dream.

Though he preferred the beach he decided it was better to go inside, perhaps the swishing of the waves was causing hallucinations.

-X-

"Drew," Solidad called out as she frantically knocked on his door.

After the party, Drew went straight to his room after his head began throbbing.

He wiped his eyes as he slowly walked and unlocked his door, only to reveal a crying Solidad.

That was enough to wake him up, "What happened?" he demanded.

She bit her lip back. "T-They found May," she revealed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm sorry.." she added softly.

He remembered the vivid "dream" he had with May. He could've sworn it was real, though Solidad's tone indicated she had...

-X-

It was raining hard as Drew and the other friends and family of May stood in circle as they lowered her casket. He twirled the red rose before he tossed it on top. He gazed around, the entire procession was silent. Ash, Solidad, Harley, Dawn, Misty, Brock, and others were in tears. Norman couldn't bear look as the casket lowered. Caroline was wiping her tears with a handkerchief while Max kept gazing in disbelief at the casket.

May was found just minutes away from where the Grand Festival took place; her Pokemon had yet to be retrieved. It could only be concluded that she was killed then robbed, though an investigation was still in full swing.

Solidad placed a hand on his shoulder; he gently shrugged it off as he walked away. His umbrella escaped his grasps as it fell to the damp grass. He clenched his fists as memories of May played through his mind. From the moment he first met her, to the first time he found himself falling for her, when they were swept away only to be saved by the Wynauts. He thought of all the times they argued, helped each other out, and battled.

He still wasn't sure what to make of the lucid dream, he had only mentioned it to Solidad and she hypothesized that it was May's spirit saying good bye.

He wanted to believe it. He had been holding back tears since finding out what happened, though through their final goodbye it was becoming more and more challenging. A tear slipped, dancing off his face like the rain. His eyes felt cloudy, accumulating with more as they too rained down.

He should have seen it coming. The evidence showed there was no way she could be alive. He hung on to false hope like a naive child. It wasn't a nightmare, but not quite a dream-it was reality. The reality that the rival that pushed him to be even better was gone. The reality that a friend was missing from the lives of those who loved her. The reality that the girl that bettered him in ways outside the Contest Arena was gone.

Solidad threw a jacket over him. "Ready?" she asked in the strongest voice she can enunciate.

Drew nodded; though he knew ready was the farthest word possible from his feelings.


End file.
